official_furbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack-O-Lantern, My Dark Companion (Furby Fake)
'''Jack-O-Lantern, My Dark Companion '''is a Halloween-themed Furby knockoff by Moral Region. It appears to be a reprogrammed version of a Little Hibou and it is a rip-off of the 2012 Furby's. Appearance The knockoff can come in a jack-o'-lantern or bat variation. The jack o' lantern version can come in black or orange. Black Jack-o'-Lantern Version This jack o' lantern has yellow eyes and a yellow mouth with a green leaf stuck to the right side of itself. It wears a witch hat. Witchy pumpkin.png Angry pumpkin.png Orange Jack-o'-Lantern Version This jack o' lantern has a brown set of eyes, mouth, and a nose with a brown stem on its head. It also has a green leaf stuck on its right side. Evil pumpkin thing.png Pumpkin red eyes.PNG Bat Version This version has purple, shiny inner wings with black fur and a red beak. Its ears, feet, tail, and the outside of its wings are black and it has purple inner ears. Its faceplate is purple and its eyes are red. It has red stickers on its faceplate, however, some official stock photos show the toy without red stickers on its faceplate. Bat bootleg.jpg Halloween5.png Functions This knockoff can respond to some voice commands Hibou responds to. It knows when it is tilted, can tell stories, repeat your voice, sing songs, and tell jokes. Only the bat version can be set to 'stand by mode' by pressing its tail. Commands *Hello! *Where are you from? *Tell me a joke! *Tell me a story! *Sing me a song! *You are so cool! Unreleased/Early Versions Different-looking versions of the toys have appeared in official stock photos. It is not known if they were released or if they were prototypes. Bat Version This version has a blue faceplate and beak with purple fur for its body and outer ears and wings with burgundy inner ears and wings. It has orange stickers on its eyeframe and the same type of eyes as a Little Hibou that are blue and green. It has no feet, and it is not known if it has a tail. Furbying-boom-interactive-toys.jpg.jpg Orange Jack-o'-Lantern Version This version has fur that looks more orange than the released version and a happy expression with a yellow pair of eyes and a yellow mouth and nose. It has a brown stem on its head and a green leaf stuck to its right side. Orange_pumpkin.PNG Black Jack-o'-Lantern Version This version resembles a black pumpkin with a witch's hat. It has a green leaf stuck to its right side and the face of, what looks like, a Little Hibou with a blue beak and faceplate. Halloween_hibou_in_pumpkin.PNG Trivia *No actual video footage of this knockoff is known to exist, aside from a promotional video by Moral Region. *It's not known what this knockoff's voice sounds like. In Moral Region's video, a male voice that is speaking as if it belongs to the knockoffs but isn't coming from the toys can be heard. *It is not known what the toy's packaging looks like, however, the manual can be downloaded from Moral Region's website. Videos Category:Furby Fakes Category:Hibou Category:Moral Region Category:Seasonal Furby Fakes